Percival Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Percival Ardeth Blackthorn Storm |- |'First Name Pronunciation' |PURS-iv-all |- |'Nicknames' |Percy, The Mountain, The Mountain that Walks, The Bear, Gentle Giant |- |'Dragon Blood Title' |Gryves (The Bear) and ñuhys gryves (My Bear) |- | Homeland | Cairo, Egypt |- | Born | 964 AD |- |'Died' | N/A |- |'Occupation' |Prince of Elysium, Prince Consort of Ferelden, Chevalier de Sangreal (Knight of the Royal Blood) and Senior Knight of the Queensguard |- | Sigil | style="text-align:center;"| |- | Motto | Strength of a Thousand Men |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Elf |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 7ft 3in (2.21 m) |- | Hair color | Light Brown |- | Eye color |Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |His impressive height and muscular form, and his quiet, gentle nature. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish, Egyptian, Hebrew. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Kara Blackthorn (nee Smith) † * Brynden Blackthorn † |- | Spouse(s) | *Princess Seifa Theirin of Ealdor † |- | Children | *Clara Storm - Daughter * Winter Denna - Adopted Daughter |- | Other Family Members | * Torani Storm - Mother-in-Law * Alistair Theirin - Father-in-Law † * Flynn Calvierri - Brother-in-Law * Eira Calvierri - Sister-in-Law * Mithian Calvierri - Sister-in-Law * Laini Torani Rose Storm - Adopted Sister-in-Law * Gwaine Calvierri - Best Friend (and step-father, though both of them ignore this point) |} Personality and Appearance A giant of a man, Percival stands at an impressive seven foot three inches tall, and can appear quite intimidating at times. With thick tree trunk arms and a chest and shoulders twice the width of a normal man, he certainly cuts an imposing figure, which often causes people to surreptitiously give him a wide berth, even if they do not realise what they are doing. He is a quiet man, most of the time, and prefers to let his considerable strength and combat ability do the talking. However, he is also kind, courageous and loyal. Percival is often willing to fight to what might be his death for what he believes is right, and he pledged his loyalty to Torani on the day he met her, even though he barely knew the young Queen. Despite being a member of the Queensguard who's primary role is to protect the Queen at all costs, Percivale also cares a great deal about the ordinary citizens of Elysium and once risked his life to save three children during a terrifying attack upon the kingdom. He spoke to them reassuringly before carrying them to safety showing that underneath his brute strength, he has a soft heart. He often takes pity on those who cannot defend themselves, and is an exceptional warrior, skilled with the sword, and able to hold his own against several opponents at a time. Abilities and Skills Sometimes Percival forgets his own strength and needs a gentle reminder that others are not as tough as he is. He's been banned from arm wrestling competitions by the Queen herself, simply because too many of her knights kept ending up with broken arms or dislocated shoulders. Now Percival referees these contests instead, because nobody dares to argue with him. He also uses this considerable strength of his to augment his swordsmanship, allowing him to attack with powerful blows that could overwhelm most opponents. In some instances, he relies entirely on his strength, using hand-to-hand combat, and is able to defeat at least half a dozen armed men with apparent ease. Until the Tournament on Seifa's third birthday he had also never been unhorsed, either in combat or in competition, and it was only through sheer bad luck and a stumble from his horse on the day that parted him from the saddle. He accepted his defeat with grace, however, conceding that he had been defeated by a better man. 'History' 'Life as a Slave' Percival was born in Cairo, Egypt, after his parents were driven from their home by Torani Storm's grandfather, King Proctor Storm, long before his daughter Rose had even been born. Brynden, Percival's father, had once been a knight in Proctor's army, but after refusing to follow particular orders that involved killing children, Brynden was branded a traitor and given an ultimatum - take his wife and leave Ealdor forever, or lose his head. Brynden had family in Egypt, so he and his heavily pregnant wife moved there to start a new life. A few years after Percival was born, however, the family were once again in trouble. Pellinore, Percival's older brother, had been executed (or so everyone had assumed) and Brynden had fallen in with a bad crowd and become a gambling man. He lost everything in one particular game - his money, the family home and even the freedom of himself, his wife and his remaining son. They were all sold into slavery, to repay the debts he owed from his gambling, and whilst Percival's mother became a maid in some big household under the guise of being a paid labourer, but she was constantly beaten and tortured by her Masters until one day she was beaten to death for speaking out against those who had enslaved her. Percival and his father were sent to work on the outskirts of the city, removing the casing blocks from the Pyramid of Giza in order to build and expand the city of Cairo. Long days of hard labour helped to build and strengthen Percival's body into the huge mountain of muscle that he is today, but in order to avoid the sting of the whip, he also learned not to talk out of turn, and very soon found that he did not talk at all. He kept his head down, did his work and went virtually unnoticed by his Masters. The same could not be said for his father who soon found himself without a tongue or both hands. Unable to talk or work, he was cast out into the desert and left to fend for himself. Percival never saw him again. For almost two hundred and forty years, Percival remained a slave in Cairo, passed from Master to Master and sold in slave auctions. People took one look at his size and bought him purely for 'muscle work', lifting heavy objects and performing heavy duty work. Because of his ability to control his temper and never lash out, no matter how bad the situation became, Percival was soon recognized as the perfect slave. His price rose considerably, and soon only the wealthiest men could buy him. 'Meeting the Storms' This was how he came to Elysium - homeland of his parents. His current master wanted to do a trade with the Elf Queen, Rose Storm, hoping to barter Percival in exchange for several elves who he could sell on as slaves elsewhere. Rose was disgusted by the thought of such cruelty towards living beings, as was her daughter, Princess Torani, and Rose had the slaver arrested. All his slaves were freed and most of them returned to their former lives and familes who were still waiting for them, back in their homelands. With nowhere to go however, Percival stuck around, using the small amount of coins he'd been given as compensation by the Queen in order to buy himself a room in a local tavern for a couple of nights and a few decent items of clothing, until he could work out what he would do next. However, that night, the Dark Elves made one last stand against their Queen and attacked the city. Queen Rose was killed, as were her children - all except Torani, and Lorcan, who fought valiantly on, side by side with the army of Elysium and anyone else brave enough to take up arms against the invading Dark Elves. Without thinking, Percival charged into the fray despite not having any armour, protection or even a sword to hand, and let loose two hundred years of pent up frustration on the attackers, killing several with his bare hands before he was finally able to claim a sword from one of the dead. He stayed by the young Princess' side, the entire evening, fighting off attack after attack, and when dawn broke and the last of the Dark Elves fled back to their homeland of Gedrefed, Percival knelt before Torani and offered her his services, despite this being the first time he'd ever actually met the young Princess, who was now technically the new Queen of the Elves. Too distraught by the death of her family however, Torani ignored him, and he was once again left alone and helpless. Not knowing where to go or what to do, he went back to the tavern to collect the few belongings he possessed, deciding that he would hire himself out as a skilled labourer at the next town he came across. As he was leaving the tavern, however, he received a summons from the palace and was escorted to the throne room, where Torani was waiting for him with her young daughter, Seifa. Torani apologised to him for her behaviour and made him kneel before her. She stated that if his offer still stood, she could do with more men like him around the place, and knighted him - her first official act as Queen, despite the fact she hadn't officially been crowned yet. Percival has served her loyally ever since, and she has never given him reason to doubt that loyalty. He would lay his life down for hers in an instant, and when she made him the personal protector of her daughter, he took it as the highest of honours. 'Seifa' Percival had always loved Seifa, from the momenthe first saw her, though he could never explain why. At first he felt fiercely protective of her, because she and her mother were both vulnerable without a man to protect them. Then as she got older, he began to love her as a little sister. Then, when she accidentally used her powers on him for the first time, his affections for her bloomed into something more. From then on, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that this was the woman he would marry. He would wait forever if he had to, but only for her. He would never, until his dying day, lay eyes on another woman. This was his own private vow, and even after the Princess' magic wore off after a day (she not being old enough to sustain a permanent spell at that time), he still kept up the illusion that the spell was working, so that he did not have to hide his loyalty and devotion to her. He was never sure how she felt about him in return, however. She'd suspected for a very long time that he was more than just her friend and loyal bodyguard to her, but it wasn't until she overheard her mother explaining her feelings about Gwaine to Eira, that Seifa realised she was in love with him, too. After realizing that she loved him, Seifa was filled with such an overwhelming sense of joy that she skipped from the room, ran throughout the entire Palace looking for him, and when she eventually found him, she leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately. He was taken off guard by her reaction at first, but was soon overjoyed to learn that she loved him. And not just as a friend any more. She TRULY loved him. He'd waited her whole life for this one moment - for her to finally realize her true feelings. Being just fifteen at the time, however, he warned her that they needed to be slow about things. There was no law to say they could not be together, or that she was underage, but he didn't want her to be hurt by what others might say. He promised that one day they would be together, properly, but for now they should just remain friends. At the time it broke her heart, thinking that he did not love her after all, but when he dropped to his knees before her and made his devotion to her, she realized that he was only thinking of her, and her safety and happiness. Reluctantly, she agreed to remain as just his friend, until her eighteenth birthday, and found herself looking forward to that day, more and more eagerly and impatiently for the next two and a half years. 'Alternate Reality' When the royal families of Elysium, Myrmidon and Elis were transported through a magical painting and into an alternate reality, some of them encountered alternate versions of themselves. Percival's alternate self, it turned out, had never escaped his life of slavery, but was the personal slave of Seifa Theirin - and the pair of them had just as much of an attraction for one another, despite being mistress and slave, as the original Seifa and Percival had as Princess and Protector. The Alternate Percival did not appear to the group much, but his loyalty and devotion to his version of Seifa was clear, and indicated that no matter what course his life had taken, he would have loved her never-the-less - be it as a slave or as a free man. Somehow he would have ended up with her, no matter. He and Seifa are destined to be together, it would seem. 'Defending the Kingdom' *Coming Soon* 'Prince Consort' *Coming Soon* 'Gallery' ' Seifa and Percival.jpg|The Bear and his Little Princess 1000px-The dark tower percival.jpg Seifa Percy.jpg|Percival will always be fiercely protective of the love of his life - Seifa Theirin 45.jpg 13.jpg|As part of the Queensguard, Percival helps to escort Queen Andrea - a valuable ally and friend of Ealdor - home to her own kingdom of Mercia. 618 uktv tom hopper.jpg 501.jpg|Lending words of support to Gwaine 799.jpg|With fellow Queensguard knights, Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine Tumblr lreugssVJ61r0zecno1 r1 500.jpg 471.jpg|Percival carries Zena, Torin and Clara to safety. 46.jpg 19 (3).jpg Untitled.png|A close call 613.jpg|Percival finds himself in a tricky situation.... 614.jpg|But these ropes won't hold him for long. 183.jpg|Percival snaps the back of a foe with no more effort than if he were breaking a twig. Percy seifa rescue.jpg|After an unexpected attack leaves Seifa battered and shaken, Percival does his best to comfort and reassure her that she's safe. Seeing her cry breaks his heart. Seeing her bleed angers him, and he promises to show no mercy to those who would harm his princess. 12 (1).jpg pierrefonds_sept__2012___sir_percival_by_morgainependragon-d5g296l.jpg ' Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Elf Category:Nobility Category:Blackthorne Category:Misc. Generations Category:Storm Category:Ealdor